The Three Kingdoms
by Kyubi-X
Summary: Spawned from the Will of Fire forged from the power of Sannin's, watch as the legacy of The Three Kingdoms of the Fire Country unfolds...


The Three Kingdoms

By: Kyubi-X

**A/N: WARNING!!! READ THESE NOTES OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE STORY!!! I AM CHANGING THE CANNON STORYLINE SO PLEASE PAY ATTETNTION!!! **

Okay, like I said above, I am going to be changing around the storyline of the three Sannin's for this story as follows.

Orochimaru is not evil, he will retain his darker and more sinister "I will show no mercy" side, but he won't be a villain in this story. He does not defect from Konoha after the 4th is chosen to be Hokage instead of him.

Jiraiya does not leave Konoha after the death of the 4th, instead he sticks around to help his sensei, the 3rd, take care of the village after the Kyuubi attack.

Tsunade does not loose Dan or Nawaki to death, and so stays in Konoha. She marries Dan, and lives with him and Nawaki in her family's estate.

There are a few things I am not going to change however:

The Kyuubi attack does occur as in the cannon, the 4th dies sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto.

The Uchiha Clan is still massacred by Itachi and Sasuke still swears to avenge his family's death by killing Itachi, thus becoming an avenger.

As for anything else I choose to change or not change in the story will be easily understood as the story progresses.

Also, I want to give a shout out once again to One Azn Dragon, my good friend who keeps me going on writing stories and helping me complete the ideas that pop into my brain!

With that being said, on with the show!

Prologue: Courage, Honor, and Respect

It had been six years since the fateful day when the Kyuubi appeared and viciously attacked Konoha. Six long years since the beast was defeated by the courageous 4th Hokage and sealed into a newborn child….

The newly reinstated 3rd Hokage sighed as he glared angrily at the paperwork that seemed to keep piling up without mercy. A knock at his door startled him out of his glaring contest with the paperwork and he muttered a miserable, "Come in…" fearing that more paperwork was coming his way, however much to his surprise it was his three pupils that entered with solemn looks on their faces. The Third felt the tension in the air grow think as he slowly rose from his chair and asked, "What has happened?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya flinched and looked at the ground while Orochimaru cleared his throat and said in a soft voice, "The Uchiha Clan has been massacred, there was only one person found alive, and that person was Uchiha Sasuke, the only words that escaped from the traumatized boy's voice was his brother's name, Uchiha Itachi and the question why. It seems that Uchiha Itachi is the one behind the destruction of his own clan."

The Third went into a state of shock, his eyes widened and began to shake and he felt his body tremble. He knew so many of the Uchiha, some of them were his closest friends. He felt his knees go weak but before he could hit the ground all three of his students were by his side helping him back into his chair. "Great Kami-Sama, how could this have happened?" The third asked weakly looking up students with tears in his eyes.

Tsunade choked back tears and Jiraiya turned to look out the window that overlooked all of Konoha. Orochimaru knelt next to his sensei and whispered that Uchiha Itachi would pay for his crimes. The Third held his face in his hands and wept for those amongst his precious people whom he couldn't protect. None of his students thought any less of their teacher for this outburst of emotion, they all knew he cared for everyone in his village and knew he would die to protect them all, to have some of them die on his watch, was heartbreaking for the old man.

Tsunade enveloped her sensei in a hug crying with him, and Orochimaru went to stand with his other teammate, due to the fact that he didn't deal with crying well. "He will pay; he will pay with his blood for what he has done." Jiraiya whispered out to Orochimaru without turning to face him. Orochimaru looked down and saw Jiraiya's hands clenched into shaking fists. Orochimaru directed his eyesight to their village and said, "Indeed he shall my good friend, indeed he shall."

The four stayed in their positions for quite a while, with Tsunade holding her sensei, the 3rd crying into Tsunade's chest, Orochimaru and Jiraiya staring out at Konoha. Finally the 3rd's crying ceased and he lifted his old body up. Tsunade went back over to her other teammates who turned to face their sensei and leader.

The 3rd had his head down, but when he lifted his face up, the trio of students almost gasped at the fierce look in the 3rd's eyes. "Assemble our best Hunter Ninja squad, and tell them their mission is to bring me back the head of Uchiha Itachi. Tell them they will all be awarded "SS" mission pay for brining back his head and destroying the rest of his body."

The three bowed to their sensei, and disappeared in puff's of smoke. The 3rd strode out of his office and into his own personal suite where his crystal ball was located. He used the ball's power to look at all the destruction caused by Uchiha Itachi. After seeing the carnage, the blood shed, and the dead bodies everywhere, the 3rd threw up into his wastebasket twice. He placed the red velvet cloth back over the ball, and was about to exit the room when for a strange reason, the image of Uzumaki Naruto entered his mind. He strode back to his ball and lifted up the cloth, using the powers of the ball once again to locate Naruto.

The ball showed Naruto running towards the Uchiha Manor with a couple of buckets of paint in his hands with various sizes of paintbrushes, no doubt to play another prank. "Oh Kami-Sama!" The 3rd thought as he quickly threw the cloth over the ball again before disappearing in a puff of smoke, hoping that he wasn't too late to stop the boy from seeing the horrible fate of the Uchiha Clan.

Naruto had a Cheshire grin on his face that stretched from ear to ear. He moved as stealthily as a six year old could as he dodged and weaved his way through the alleyways that would eventually lead him to the Uchiha manor. He had come across the mansion just yesterday and didn't like the Uchiha family because they were mean to him. So he decided that to teach them a lesson he would paint their mansion in bright pinks, yellows, oranges, and greens to shake the stuck up Uchiha.

As he leapt over the gate and landed on the grass of the manor he immediately knew something was wrong as he saw the normal guards slumped up against the main door with pools of blood around their bodies. Naruto felt a wave of fear come over him and he began to shake, but soon the realization that someone else might be in trouble overcame that fear and he dropped his paint as he ran up to the fallen guards. He kneeled before the two guards and shook them gently begging them in a whisper to wake up.

Even at a young age, something in Naruto's human instinct told him that the two men in front of him were dead and weren't going to wake up ever again. He said a small prayer (A/N: No religion isn't going to be a big deal in this story) praying that the two fallen Ninja's would find their way to Kami-Sama and the peace only he could give. He then pulled out a standard kunai to arm him self in case there was danger and began to sneak into the house.

Naruto felt his fear growing stronger as tears fell from his eyes and his body shook violently everywhere he looked their were bodies that had suffered the same fate as the guards, men, women, and children of all ages were littered everywhere covered in their own pools of blood. The stench of death was so heavy in the mansion that Naruto couldn't stop himself from throwing up. As soon as he was done he could hear voices talking and it caused him to go deathly silent.

Naruto snuck around the bodies careful to stay as quite as possible as he made his way to the room where the voices were, his heart was beating so fast and so hard that Naruto was sure that the sound of it alone would give him away. Despite the fight vs. flight stimulus that was trying to overpower his senses, he fought down all fears and distractions knowing that he would be nothing less than a coward if he didn't press on.

Naruto slid his body flush against the wall and crept his way to the doorway where he could hear the voices of what seemed to be three people, two men and one woman. Naruto slid right against the doorframe and gripped the kunai tightly, this was it, he wouldn't run away, he would stay and do what was right and courageous. Swallowing his fears one last time he peeked around the corner to see a woman kneeling before a boy around his age wearing Uchiha Clan standard clothing, and two men standing over him, the boy looked lost in those dead eyes of his.

Naruto in his panic rushed to the idea that the three strange people were responsible for all the carnage he had seen. He rushed around the corner and screamed out, "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM YOU MEANIES!" as he put the kunai up over his head and rushed straight at the woman kneeling by the child.

The young boy jumped in his seat, both men spun on the heels and stared at the child embarrassed that they didn't sense his presence earlier, and the woman kneeling next to the Uchiha child simply raised an eyebrow at the would be "attacker." As the blonde boy reached his target he brought the kunai down, instinctively going for her heart.

The strange woman caught his wrist gently, yet firmly enough to make the child drop his kunai. She watched as the boy cried out in fear as his eyes widened realizing that he had no chance to win, he had the look of someone who knew they were going to die. "Hush child, we aren't here to hurt the boy and we certainly aren't going to hurt you."

The child calmed for a moment, and the woman thinking it was safe, released the boy which proved to be a mistake. The boy grinned and said, "LIAR!" before head butting her in the nose and biting her hand. The woman yowled and then growled in frustration saying, "Why you little brat…" before giving the boy the flick of doom which sent the boy sliding across the floor holding his forehead muttering "Ouch" over and over again.

One of the men lifted up the boy by the back of his shirt gently chuckling at the woman who was clutching her bleeding nose. "Little kids proving to be a challenge now eh Tsunade-Hime?" The man asked with a grin on his face. The woman growled and slammed her fist into the ground leaving a small crater that had the man chuckling nervously.

The third man muttered "Idiots…" and crossed his arms over his chest just as the 3rd came bursting into the room. Said man looked from Tsunade who was sitting on the ground healing a bleeding nose, Jiraiya who was holding up a struggling Naruto, and Orochimaru who was standing next to the "Last" Uchiha with a displeased scowl on his face.

"What is going on here?" The 3rd asked hoping that the answer wasn't what he thought it would be. Tsunade glared at the boy that Jiraiya was holding up. "That brat came rushing at us and attacked us thinking we were going to hurt Sasuke, he tried to stab me with a kunai and I disarmed him gently. I explained that we weren't going to hurt him or Sasuke and I let him go. The brat then proceeded to call me a liar and bashed me in the nose with his skull and biting my hand.

The 3rd pinched the bridge of his nose before saying, "So let me get this straight, a six year old boy got the drop on the three legendary Sannin's?" All three had the decency to blush although Orochimaru did so with a scowl as the 3rd muttered, "Idiots…" obviously embarrassed by his three students.

The third took a deep breath and walked up to Jiraiya and Naruto, as Jiraiya gently let Naruto down. The 3rd got down on one knee and noticed for the first time how terrified the poor child was. He grabbed Naruto gently and held him to his body as the boy let out wails of fear and confusion.

Everyone was so wrapped up in their own thoughts that they didn't even notice Sasuke get out of his seat and walk towards Naruto as if in a trance. In fact, no one caught on until Sasuke was standing right next to the 3rd and Naruto. Both said people turned and looked at Sasuke whose eyes were hidden behind dark bangs. "You…You tried to save and protect me, thank…thank you…"

Everyone stared at Sasuke in shock, due to the fact that since the Trio of Sannin's had found him, these were the first words he had spoken. After a few more moments of silence, Sasuke lifted his hand to Naruto and said, "I will never forget what you did for me today." Naruto didn't realize how important those words were, nor did he realize that years down the road, the very things he did this day would save his life.

After a while of sitting around and chatting, well "chatting" was Naruto apologizing to Tsunade, Tsunade giving Naruto a noogie he wouldn't soon forget. Jiraiya laughing at Naruto, Naruto bonking Jiraiya on the head, Orochimaru and Sasuke smirking, the 3rd smiling happily. One would quickly forget that they were sitting in a mansion surrounded by death. But then again, that was the magical power that Uzumaki Naruto had over everyone he came into contact with. They group of five exited through the window to avoid the bodies again and made their way towards the Hokage manor.

When they arrived they found the Hunter Ninja squad sent to kill Itachi limping towards them in horrible shape. "Hokage-sama, he was like a…ghost…" and with those words from the leader, the entire squad collapsed to the ground and succumbed to their injuries. The 3rd quickly ushered the two boys inside and went with his students to check on the bodies. "The Bastard used his ANBU sword." Tsunade muttered as she inspected the wounds. She tried to bring the leader back to life, but it was too late for all of the brave ninjas.

The 3rd sighed as ANBU swooped down and took the bodies away to the morgue. So much death in one day, and the 3rd felt another pang at his old heart knowing that he had sent these men to their deaths. Slowly the master and his students entered into the 3rd's office. Once everyone had taken a seat the 3rd told Naruto and Sasuke to get their minds off of the horrible events of this day by going off and playing. Naruto nodded and grabbed a hold of the Uchiha boy, dragging him out of the office to go play, much to the shock of Sasuke.

The 3rd chuckled slightly before looking to his three students. "I have come to an important decision today." This caused the three Sannin's to look their teacher right in his eyes. "I have decided that I am too old for this job, and that I am going to name a successor soon. I have decided to name Tsunade's husband Dan to be the 5th Hokage."

The room went deathly cold and all eyes focused on Orochimaru who was shaking in silent anger. "Him…You are electing him to be your successor over me?" Orochimaru whispered out in snake like hisses as he glared deep into his teacher's eyes. The third lifted up hand and immediately dissipated the tension and the anger that had filled the room.

"I have been talking with the council about an idea as of late that I would like to put into play. I wanted to create three different hidden villages within fire country to for many reasons, but the biggest would be to spread our power all over fire country and the second would create safe havens for Konoha ninjas who have to travel abroad, would give them safer places to rest than the wild." The Hokage took a deep breath before continuing.

"You three are the most powerful ninjas in the village, perhaps in the entire world, for this reason I have decided to name Dan as my successor and have Tsunade stay here with her husband. Orochimaru, I would like you to take Uchiha Sasuke as an apprentice and gather a group of people to create your own hidden village. Also, I would like you Jiraiya to take Naruto on as your apprentice and go off just like Orochimaru to your own hidden village. Then, your two villages along with Konoha will become the three kingdoms of the Fire Country."

The 3rd watched anxiously as both Orochimaru and Jiraiya went into "thinking" poses. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Orochimaru said, "If I am allowed to act independently with my own village, and not have to check with Konoha for every little thing I want to do, I will agree, and call my village the Village hidden in the Sound."

The Third agreed to Orochimaru's request and was glad that the snake sannin was appeased. He then turned his old eyes to Jiraiya who was still pondering the offer. "I…I will accept but only if the Hyuuga family is allowed to come with me, due to the fact that I am taking the Fourth's Legacy with me then I will go and create the village hidden in the wind." The third leaned back in his chair cursing his luck that Jiraiya would remember the conversation that the Fourth had with Hyuuga Hiashi before he died from sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto.

Flashback

Carnage and destruction were everywhere as Hiashi rushed his way to where the Fourth had fallen. When he arrived he saw that the 3rd along with his three students were all gathered around the dying 4th. As Hiashi came into view, the 4th flashed him a soft smile that caused a few tears to fall down Hiashi's cheeks as he fell to his knees in front of his teammate and best friend. "Hiashi, please heed my last plea. The child I sealed the Kyuubi in is known as Uzumaki Naruto, his father was never around after his mother got pregnant and his mother died in childbirth. I decided to adopt him as my own child…I wanted him to be seen as a hero for the burden I placed on him, but I know in my heart that my wishes will not come true. Please….watch over my child…you and you family, I beg this of you…"

End Flashback

The 3rd pinched the bridge of his nose knowing that losing the Hyuuga's would be a large blow to Konoha, but he also knew that he had to have faith in the other very talented ninja's in the village to make up for the loss. "If they agree to go with you then I agree to your stipulation Jiraiya." The 3rd said.

"Orochimaru, Jiraiya, I am placing you on a mission to go anywhere you choose and find both ninja's and civilians to make the trek with you to go create your villages. As one of my final acts as Hokage, I will give both of your villages a sizable loan to get you both on your feet, but I expect your villages to thrive and repay the leaf the debt it will bring." Orochimaru and Jiraiya stood to their feet and bowed to their sensei, before disappearing in puffs of smoke.

The 3rd then turned his attention to his only female student and gave a soft smile as he said, "Shall we go inform your husband of the good news?" Tsunade's face lit up in a bright smile as she jumped to her feet. The third chuckled at her enthusiasm as a grin came to his face as only one thought went through his mind. "It has begun…"

A/N: That's my new prologue, like it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know, to those of you wondering, I have given up on some of my stories and I am going to discontinue them. However, I am going to try my hardest to get out a new chapter for "In the Arms of Angels" and "Vagrant's Of the Leaf" before the next semester of college begins. Other than that I am not yet ready to abandon Konoha's Yellow Storm or The Buzzing, but besides these four stories, all others are going to be discontinued. So be looking out, because my goal is to get out a new chapter for this story (if I get enough reviews), and the two mentioned above before I begin my next semester. That's all I've got for now, until next time!


End file.
